Snowed In
by My Sweet Chaos
Summary: No one wants to see a bunch of countries trapped in Russia's house together- but when a sudden snowstorm hits overnight, that's exactly what happens. They have to try and work together to get out, but asking countries to get along is like asking oil and water to mix. One-shot, wee tiny bit of Romano language inside.


A/N: Well, this is my first story uploaded on this account, so I avoided romance and angst and stuck to banter and sarcasm. Also, I'm not certain of my ability to write all Hetalia characters well, so I stuck mostly to Allies and Axis.

Furthermore, I don't own Hetalia. Boo hoo.

"I told you that you would enjoy being at my house, da?"

The other countries assembled weren't so sure they agreed with Russia. While his home was spacious and nice in the summer, they couldn't help but dislike the snow piled up against the doors. Especially since they were totally snowed in and couldn't leave.

As an added bonus, they were running out of firewood and had no food.

"I think I prefer your country in the summer," Japan said politely, "But this is nice too. Very… I cannot think of the word."

"Well, we can't stay here all winter." England cocked a bushy eyebrow and shot France a compulsory glare. "We're going to have to do _something _to get outside. Russia has no clue how to make tea at all."

America stood up from where he sat by the fire, knocking China over, and announced in his obnoxious voice "Well, I'll go and shovel the snow away hero-style! That's what I do best, right? Where's the shovel?"

"_Someone_ left it outside yesterday," France said delicately, elbowing England in the stomach. "Personally, I suspect _L'Angleterre._"

"Bloody Frog!"

The two descended into bickering, punctuated by the sound of America's voice and other general pandemonium. Of course, it wasn't long until Germany had had enough. "That's _enough_! Clearly you _dummkopfs_ cannot work together any more efficiently in a crisis than you can at one of the World Meetings, so I shall take charge. America, you can go to ze back door and try to dig a hole so we can get in and out easily. Russia, you know ze area best- you will take France and England and see if you can find food. I suppose you will haff to leave through the upstairs window while America is busy. China, you and Japan look around ze house for anything else to burn. And you… who are you?"

Germany had turned to see a person who appeared to be a quieter America sitting in the corner. "I'm _Canada_," he said softly. "And I can help…"

"Okay, Canada, you and I and Italy- wait, where is Italy?"

The other countries, all about to leave for their respective tasks, stopped and looked around. Italy was absent.

"He must be somewhere around here," Japan pointed out. "Italy-san is foolish, but even he knows better than to go out into snow like this."

Germany sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Spread out and look for him, then," he grumbled. "This is a big house- I would not be at all surprised if he got into some sort of trouble."

The countries wandered through the halls of Russia's large house, calling out. It was Canada who eventually found him- in the kitchen, making pasta.

The others stood in the doorway to watch as Italy hummed, running back and forth and tossing things into a pot filled with noodles. Eventually, he looked up and saw them, and his characteristic smile grew on his face. "Come in, come in! Look I made pasta for everybody! Doitsu, come and eat some pasta! I made lots and lots so you can all eat as much as you want!"

The others exchanged glances. "Italy," Germany said, "how did you make pasta in a snowed-in house with no food?"

"Oh, I found a package of noodles in my pocket, wrapped up in my white flag!"

"Well, it's good that we're going to have food for another day," England pointed out, "But this still doesn't solve our situation."

"Well, we still have Germany's plan," America said, "But I think it sucks. _I'm_ the hero, I should be the one to go search through endless snow for some food. It's much more heroic than digging a hole."

China agreed. "I would rather help get out of the snow than look for things to burn."

France nodded darkly. "And zere is no way I am going with le _rosbif_ anywhere. Not for a billion francs."

"I resent that, you Frog! And francs aren't even in _use_ in France anymore!"

"At least _my _currency is not ridiculous!"

"Pounds are _not_ ridiculous! Just because you use euros-"

"This is going nowhere," China said firmly. "Anyways, the Yuan Renminbi are superior to any other forms of currency."

"Pardon, but I think the yen is certainy an attractive and useful form of popular coinage," Japan said respectfully. "It has many positive-"

"The American dollar, all the way!"

"The Ruble is much better than the dollar or the yen. It has the best-"

"_Pasta!"_

"The Yuan-"

"No, the pound-"

"Euros are-"

"_QUIET!"_

The room was suddenly silent. Everyone looked at Germany, who looked like he was about to explode. "All _right_," he said, teeth gnashing, "It seems that you cannot cooperate. But this situation is truly _serious_. If we do not work together, then none of us will be getting out of Russia- or even out of this house- until the snow melts, and yelling at one another about your _currency_ is not going to solve anyone's problems! Now, I will reassign you to different tasks. France, you help Japan look for things to burn. China, you and Canada will dig into the snow. Russia, you take England and _America_ with you to look for food. Italy, you and I are going to try and send a signal for help."

England looked grudgingly at France. "Oh, all right," he conceded.

"Okey-dokey, Mr. Germany!" Italy was grinning again.

Germany grumbled- something along the lines of _I am surrounded by idiots_- and sent them off on their tasks.

An hour later, they reassembled. The food-fetchers hadn't gotten too far, but they'd found a house with a woman who had been only too happy to supply them with a year's worth of radishes. The diggers had managed to clear a path out a few feet from the door, and had found the shovel. The wood-gatherers had tossed some old chairs into the fire, and Germany had managed to rig up a two-way radio and called out an SOS (Italy had gotten his curl tangled in a wire thirty seconds after they'd started and had immediately gone into violent hysterics).

All in all, the countries were pleased with themselves. Now they were just waiting for their SOS to be answered.

The radio crackled. They leaned in close…

"Hello! I'm Sealand, and I'm going to rescue you with my country!"

"Didn't he learn his lesson after that Pictonian thing?" England groaned.

Japan tilted his head. "I thought he was living at Sweden's house now."

"Well, we certainly can't go home on a floating fort," France said decisively. "Can we call Spain?"

"Ooh, ooh! Let's call my _fratello_," Italy said, "And he and Spain can come and rescue us!"

They had no other ideas, so Germany fiddled with the radio until it produced a large number of angry swear words, accompanied by Spain's pleasant accent. "_Hola_, my friends. What has happened?"

"We're snowed in at Russia's house," China chirped, and the swear words paused.

"Is my _fratello_ there?" they heard Romano yell. "If that potato bastard is anywhere near him I'm going to take him apart with a _rastrello_! And then I'll-"

Spain cut him off again. "We'll be right there. No, _Italiano_, put down the rake."

And so they all got to go home, with yet another pleasant inter-country bonding experience under their belts.

A/N: So, it's kind of pointless. I did my best to make this little story as much like an actual Hetalia episode, so kind of random and pretty fast-paced. Were you reading their parts in their individual voices? I bet you were!

So, yeah. All in all, it's an okay story. When I get up the courage to write something more angsty and less… well, less like Hetalia normally is, I'm sure it will turn out better. Angst is pretty easy to write.

In case you couldn't tell, _rastrello _means _rake_. Yep, he was actually going to try and take Germany apart with a rake. Hey, I never said Romano made _sense._

Reviews make me more awesome.

Sweet Chaos


End file.
